


Alpha and the Pack?

by PrincessNerd01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, New Miraculous Holders, Please Don't Kill Me, Reincarnation, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited Love, Wolf Miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNerd01/pseuds/PrincessNerd01
Summary: The Wolf Miraculous has had only a single Chosen. Since the Wolf's first Chosen, a young child named Star, the Wolf cannot have another Chosen. So he waits for his Chosen to be reincarnated and Chooses his Cub over and over. After all, why mess with perfection?





	Alpha and the Pack?

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me at exactly midnight as Cinderella turned back into a rag, so don't jump on me yet. If this gets good reviews, then I'll keep it up. If not, then oh well~

Nooroo repeats the history of his fellow Kwamis and their Miraculous, struggling against the orders of his 'Master'. While Gabriel Agreste was his temporary Master, Runnu was his Alpha since Time was born into existence. His 'Master' noticed his hesitation and grew visibly impatient, snapping at his Kwami, "What are you hiding, Nooroo? Tell your Master!" The ' _or else_ ' passed through his icy eyes into his own pale purple ones. Memories, old and long ago faded, were instantly brought afresh at the sight of the cold promise. His Alpha had ordered all of his pack to: follow his orders above all others; to ensure their own safety; and ensure the protection and safety of their holders.

"There is one more Miraculous, far more powerful than any of the others. It is the Wolf Miraculous, the Alpha of the Kwamis, and our true 'Master'." Nooroo drew up what little defiance he had, making sure that Gabriel was aware of where his  _true_ allegiances were. Nooroo quickly settled though, as it was in his nature to be meek. "He has limited control over our Miraculouses, and can grant the user's truest desire." Gabriel was glaring, his eyes two chips of a frozen tundra.

"And if this Miraculous was to be paired with the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous?"

Nooroo gave a tiny smile. "Then they would have the ultimate power. They would have utter control over all Miraculouses and the power of everything at their fingertips." He allowed his Master a moment of smug determination before he shattered his already forming plans. "But not anyone can use the Miraculous. He chooses his Holder; for the past four centuries years, he hasn't approved of any Miraculous Holder."

Gabriel growls, "Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!"

Nooroo is sucked into the brooch, transforming him. "From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth!" The newly dubbed Hawk Moth gives an overly-done evil laugh, his window pouring in purple tinted sunlight.

* * *

Wayzz awakens, fear striking him as he senses the activation of his fellow Miraculous. "Master! Master!" He flies out, ignoring the fact that a customer was laying before his Master. Wang Fu quickly distracts his customer before pushing him, turning to his Kwami. "Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura."

Wang Fu nearly yelps in fear- the Moth was one of the more actively useful Miraculouses. "I thought it had been lost forever!"

"But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!"

"We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! What of the Wolf? You said that someone had him but hasn't activated."

Wayzz nods, "He hasn't chosen anyone yet. But with the newest transformation, I think that he will either command Nooroo to withdraw, or he will finally have a new Holder." Wayzz says, adding on. "But I don't think he'll force Nooroo through that pain." Wang Fu nodded, his eyes alight with wisdom. "Yes, you've said that it was a painful process. Couldn't he- Wayzz?!" Wang Fu cuts himself off when he watches his Kwami grab at his head, gasping.

After only a moment that stretched for hours, Wayzz straightens, his green eyes are bright purple with a green pupil. "Master, Alpha has chosen someone worthy." Wang Fu watches as his Kwami's eyes turn from that purple and green to a chaotic purple with a ring of silver. " **Wang Fu** ," instead of Wayzz's voice, it is deep with a slightly raspy timbre. " **I have chosen my Holder, and not because of Nooroo's Holder. You shall not meet her unless I allow it. And if she does require your assistance, she will come disguised.** "

The purple eyes glared at him, the voice laced with promise. **"Should you attempt to find out her identity, the consequences of interfering with My Cub shall be _dire_.** " Then the presence and eyes are gone, Wayzz looking at his Master gravely.

"What was that?"

Wayzz grimaces. "Alpha spoke to you through me. You shouldn't try anything, Master. Alpha doesn't make idle threats," Wayzz warns. While he knew his Master meant well, his curiosity and thirst for knowledge sometimes pushed too far. "He will protect his Cub, and you won't like the results."

* * *

Runnu sat on his Cub's shoulder, content to simply watch as she day dreamed. His Cub was a silent, observant girl with hauntingly beautiful features. She has round, purple eyes with a thin blue ring around her pupils, surprisingly fluffy hair the shade of brown caramel, sun-kissed skin, and the most perfect smile to ever exist. It wasn't perfect in the way that models had: straight, snowy white teeth and a natural pout. Hers is slightly lopsided with the left side higher, her lips were unbalanced with the top a tad smaller, and her teeth had a slight gap between her forefront teeth because her mouth was too large.

They were perfect in the way that her smile was charming and unassuming, enrapturing people's attention without their notice. Everything about her was perfect, in his opinion. She was humble and modest, preferring to stay in the shadows and out of people's notice. Most of her free time was spent either hidden away on her balcony, climbing the tallest tree so high the branches swayed to the wind's command, or doing one of her many 'hobbies'.

'Hobbies' because even though she was wonderful and excelled in them, she found little passion and motivation in them. She could draw-- preferably with charcoal or water colors, and she was above average in oils-- speak three other languages- not including  morse code and some language she had made up she called Ubbi Duubi (cookie and mention for anyone who guesses it). She was currently bored with all of them, and not able to understand why her Kwami was in awe of her abilities.

His Cub did have her flaws as everyone did. She struggled to speak her mind, whether in company of friends or not, altruistic, lacked self-confidence, heavily influenced by severe anxiety problems, and was rather guarded and skeptical of others. Her parents were also part of the problem. They weren't abusive, because if they had been he would have seen to it within moments of learning of it, but were neglectful and only paid their only child attention in rare moments to tell her that she needed to better herself and to criticize her.

From what he could gather, they found his Cub rather unimpressive and bland. They demanded her to stick out, forcing her into situations that she found uncomfortable, often in which she would panic and withdraw within herself to the point of going temporarily mute-- which was partially why she learned morse code. Her mother and father pushed her further past her boundaries, to the point that she refused to be around them without someone else to ensure her parents wouldn't go off on her.

Within the past few hours, he had learned that she was to begin piano and violin lessons soon, as well as starting either a new language or ribbon dancing. She had spent most of her summer away from her house as often as possibly, spending days at various friends' homes before her parents would call and demand her instant return when they noticed her gone.

She had known all of them since she moved to Paris at the tender age of seven and her parents had forced her to a local park where their class was having a field trip. One of the older children, maybe ten or so, had started to taunt her, pulling and yanking at her long, braided hair. Kim and Ivan, in all their righteous fury and protective glory, threw themselves at the boy and refused to be separated from him until they had beaten an apology and extracted a promise to never look at her from him.

After that, the two boys had taken her under their wings, acting as an odd mash-up of older brothers and overprotective dads. They dubbed her their 'Little Sister' and she was protected from potential boyfriends, assholes, and manipulative people. From there, the rest of their class fell head-over-heels for her and treated her like a fragile doll. Which, to a certain extent, she kind of was.

She had been given tutors since as long as she could remember at her parents' insistence and was well advanced beyond her peers. Upon being tested for placement, she was finalized to skip a grade and was placed in a class with her friends nearly three years older than her. Adding on that she was bruise easy and extremely petite, even Rose and Nathaniel were protective over her. The entire class smothered her with constant praise and support, giving her more self-confidence and security in her life than ever before. Except Chloe.

She was too bratty and self-absorbed most of the time. Even her few rare moments of humility wasn't enough for her to consider befriending the blonde, only tolerate. Sabrina was kind enough, but stuck to Chloe's side like glue and constantly defended her obnoxious and bully attitude. When she wasn't around Chloe, she was skittish and insecure.

Usually she would be off at one of her friends' homes, but since tomorrow was the first day of school, she needed to stay. Her [room](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e1/8a/7e/e18a7eb5d2d05cac330681a48d2287e9.jpg) was rather beautiful and large, but held few personal touches since her parents had updated it some weeks ago. A [vanity](http://www.nurani.org/upload/2018/02/07/yb09-french-romantic-style-whtie-bedroom-set-furniture-for-girl-french-style-bedroom-set-l-256263d33625f860.jpg) in the same shade of white and heavy silver as the rest of her room, her mother's topline makeup products set perfectly in prim display. Her parents had taken to pressuring her with thinly veiled wishes for her to begin wearing makeup for a while, but her mother had lost her patience and said 'no daughter of hers would walk around with such... looks.'

To appease her parents, she wore the bare minimum to pass their inspections: cream pink lipstick, dark blue mascara, the barest of highlight, and a light touch of copper eyeshadow to her lids. She had also taken up a slight change in her hair by braiding a small piece and twirling the end around her finger. Her [closet](http://rusad.info/wp-content/uploads/diy_walk_in_closet_organization_ideas_69397_800_480.jpg) consists of two styles: the ones her parents chose, and hers. The left was her parents: proper dresses with four inch heels, pencil skirts, button up blouses, and the very rare sight of dress pants. Hers was a mixture of everything she loved: band tees, jeans, skater skirts and dresses, blazers, combat boots and flats and tennis shoes. Her parents hated her style and she couldn't help but love it even more.

As a sort of compromise, she wore only the silk night dresses when she was around them during the night and her best jeans with a button up blouse. But when she was away, well, she just made sure to have a pair of  _her_ clothes awaiting her.

"Angel!" He could hear his Cub's mother call her in that shriek of hers. "Dinner is ready!"

She sighs, fixes her hair a certain way that Runnu could hide in it, and hurries downstairs. The delicious smell of her favorite food- sirloin with kebab shrimp and rice pilaf- wafted through the dining room. Her mother and her father- a photographer for Mr. Agreste- sat stiffly at the dinner table, stern eyes watching her every move.

Runnu risks a peek when he feels her sit, and doesn't quite understand; these people look almost nothing like his Cub.

The woman wears makeup heavily on her angular, bony face with deeply set blue eyes and drawstring lips. Her hair is an ashy blonde, thin and long, with most pinned back from her face. The man is tall, very tall, and must be at least six and a half feet, if not more. He has a dark complexion of an Italian man with black bug eyes, salt and pepper hair, and a bulky build teetering on the edge of obesity. The only similarities he can see that the woman has his Cub's heart shaped face, though his Cub's is more supple and not unhealthily thin; she must have gotten the man's nose because the tiny button nose is completely out of place of this giant's face.

They all eat in utter silence, the only noises being the occasional clink of plate against silverware. When his Cub finishes first, she delicately taps her lips and sets her napkin back on her lap, "Mother, Father, may I be excused from the table for bed?" The woman and man glance at each other, the fat man speaking up in surprisingly low and gentle voice. "You may."

She stands and bows her head with a soft, "Thank you," before fleeing upstairs. She drops onto her bed with a tired sigh, not bothering on even snuggling underneath her weighted blanket. Runnu flies to her head, walking in a circle before finally snuggling into her thick locks.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently rewriting this story, even though I haven't started much. Now, the Chosen for the Wold Miraculous will be a little overpowered, but not freakishly so.


End file.
